Jonathan "Trip" Tucker
Jonathan "Trip" Tucker ist seit dem Jahr 2387 Chefingenieur der U.S.S. San Diego. Kindheit und Jugend Tucker wurde am 05. Juli 2357 eigentlich auf einer Sternenbasis geboren, seine Eltern beschlossen aber ihr Kind offiziell in Florida geboren lassen zu sein und so werden alle offiziellen Eintragungen geändert. Schon in jungen Jahren interessierte er sich für Maschinen aller Art und entwickelte sich zu einem guten Mechaniker und bewirbt sich später an der Sternenflottenakademie, wo er auch angenommen wird und später seinen Abschluss als Ingenieur schafft. Familie Tucker's Eltern starben bereits relativ früh und über diese ist relativ wenig bekannt. Außerdem hat er noch eine fünf Jahre jüngere Schwester, zu der er allerdings nach seiner Flucht in den Gamma-Quadranten keinen Kontakt mehr hat. Dienst in der Sternenflotte Nach dem offiziellen Ende seiner Ausbildung und einigen kleineren Aufgaben und Posten wird er im Alter von 24 Jahren auf Empfehlung des Captains hin auf die Sentinel-B versetzt, wo Tucker die nächste fünf Jahre als Ingenieur gute Dienste leistet, Leben und Beförderungen auf der San Diego Als Tucker 2387 vom Verschwinden der San Diego im Gamma-Quadranten hört beschließt er auf eigene Faust eine Rettungsaktion zu starten und trifft schließlich auch auf ein Außenteam der San Diego, dem er sich anschließt - in der Hektik werden ihm keine Fragen gestellt und er beamt mit dem Team zurück (SND "Der verbotene Planet"). Erst wenige Wochen später beginnt die Crew sich für ihn zu interessieren, Captain Torres fragt ihn nach seiner Akte und er wird gezwungen seine Geschichte zu offenbaren, außerdem stellt sich heraus, dass er weite Teile des Schiffes abgehört hat, was ihm den Unmut seines Vorgesetzten, dem Chefingenieur Lieutenant Marc Harison einbringt - dennoch darf er weiter als Ingenieur arbeiten (SND "Der gescheiterte Visionär"). Wenig später kann Tucker sich jedoch den Respekt der Crew, insbesondere des Captains, verdienen, indem er einer Meuterei von Tom Paris bereits entgegenwirken kann, bevor diese überhaupt begonnen hat (SND "Komödie der Irrungen"). Ein paar Wochen später verschwindet Tucker auf einer Außenmission spurlos, wird aber wenig später dem Rest des Außenteams von einem mysteriösen Fremden wieder übergeben - zurück auf der San Diego wird Mr.Tucker vom Chefingenieur zu seinem neuen Stellvertreter ernannt und zum Lieutenant befördert, die Crew überraschte ihn indem sie ihm unter dem Vorwand der Replikator sei defekt in die Messhall rief(SND "Zeit zum Handeln"). Bald darauf wird Tucker von Eindringlingen, die sich später als Sklavenhändler herausstellen, von Bord der San Diego entführt, die Crew hat zunächst keine Anhaltspunkte wo er sein könnte (SND "Von Raumpiraten, Forschern und Sklavenhändlern), es gelingt aber schließlich einem Außenteam Tucker zu befreien und wieder auf die San Diego zurückzubringen (SND "Gründe zum Trauern und ein Grund zum Feiern). Bei Sternzeit 64736.9 hat sich auf der San Diego eine große Pflanze in der Nähe des Maschinenraumes eingenistet, als Tucker mit einem Team diese Pflanze untersucht wird, wird er näher herangezogen und kann nur mit Mühe befreit werden (SND "Exsecratus Fauna"). Als später Marc Harison stirbt wird Tucker vom Captain zum neuen Chefingenieur ernannt und zum Lieutenant Commander befördert (SND "The trouble with arch-enemies"). Gerade in dieser Führungsposition verschafft er sich immer mehr Respekt und Anerkennung und wird zu einem festen Teil der San Diego Crew. Wenig später wird Tucker wegen herausragender Leistungen auf diesem Posten erneut von Captain befördert, zum Commander (|SND "Die Omega-Beförderung"). Beziehungen und Freundschaften Deanna Troi Deanna Troi war bis 2389 der Counselor an Bord der San Diego. Zunächst ignorieren sich beide mehr oder weniger, als Tucker Troi aber völlig am Boden zerstört in einer Jeffriesröhre findet und sie über ihr Heimweh und ihre Sehnsucht nach ihrem Mann hinwegtrösten kann schließen beide mit der Zeit ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis (SND "Ein Wunder kommt selten allein- und bringt Probleme mit sich"). Trotz dieses Gespräches unternimmt Troi noch zwei weitere Selbstmordversuche, die jedoch beide erfolglos bleiben, bis Tucker sie letztendlich überzeugen kann. Marc Harison Marc Harison war bis zum Ende seiner Karriere, 2388, Tucker's Vorgesetzter im Maschinenraum. Anfangs - gerade nach Tucker's Abhöraktionen nach seiner Ankunft auf der San Diego - haben beide ein sehr kühles Verhältnis zueinander. Nach und nach respektieren sie sich und ihre Arbeit aber gegenseitig und nachdem Tucker Harison von seinen Selbstmordversuchen - als er sich für den Tod von Kathryn verantwortlich macht - abbringt und ihm den Phaser aus der Hand reißt beginnen beide langsam eine Freundschaft aufzubauen (SND "Ein Wunder kommt selten allein- und bringt Probleme mit sich"). Beide haben zwar auch weiterhin kleinere Differenzen, gerade wenn es darum geht, dass Tucker sich nach Verletzungen auf der Krankenstation melden soll, was ihm schließlich eine Beschwerde beim Captain und eine zwei-tägige Suspendierung einbringt (SND "Der Überläufer"), aber dennoch werden sie am Ende zu guten Freunden und Kollegen. Als Harison später in einem Rettungsversuch für die San Diego stirbt ist auch Tucker am Boden zerstört über dessen Verlust (SND "Ein tapferer Mann - ein unnötiges Opfer"). B'Elanna Torres B'Elanna Torres ist der Captain der San Diego. Wie Harison war auch sie anfangs misstrauisch gegenüber Tucker, lernte ihn aber bald als fähigen Ingenieur und auch als Menschen schätzen und tat alles dafür ihn zu retten, als er verschwand. Tucker revanchiert sich später, als Torres auf einem fremden Planeten verschwindet und er ohne eine Erlaubnis einzuholen auf den Planeten beamt um sie zu suchen, sogar einen Transportblocker nutzt (SND "Schmerzhafte Verluste, Teil 2"). Er hat zwar keinen Erfolg, kann die Suche aber dennoch vorantreiben und schließlich mit einem Außenteam zusammen den Captain befreien (SND "Rettung&Unglück"). Kurz darauf lädt Tucker den Captain - nach dem Verschwinden ihres Mannes Tom Paris - zu einem Abendessen ein, diese Einladung nimmt sie an (SND "Erschreckende Gegebenheiten"). Außerdem bastelt er ihr nach dem Verlust weiterer Crewmitglieder ein sehr detailliertes Modell einer Intrepid-Klasse, worüber Torres sich sehr freut und was sie seither auf ihrem Schreibtisch im Bereitschaftsraum stehen hat (SND "Tod zweier Helden"). Telsia Murphy Telsia Murphy war im Jahr 2387 Ingenieurin in Tucker's Stab im Maschinenraum. Nach einigen Monaten auf der Krankenstation zerstritt sie sich mit Maximilian Dumper, ihrem Vorgesetzen, und beantragte eine Versetzung in den Ingenieursbereich, diesem wurde stattgegeben (SND "Unvermeidbare Konflikte"). Nach einigen Tagen zusammen sind die beiden bereits zu guten Freunden geworden, diese Freundschaft wird nur einmal kurz erschüttert, als Tucker Murphy gegen ihren Willen vom Etherianer behandeln lassen will und sie sich darüber später beim Captain beschwert (SND "Entscheidungen"). Beide verstanden sich blendend, auch wenn Murphy Tucker's Annäherungsversuche immer wieder zurückgewiesen hatte. Charakter Der Chefingenieur der San Diego, Anfang 30, ist ein eher lustiger und gutgelaunter Mensch und in seinem Fach absolut unschlagbar. Er ist sehr ausgefallen und hat einen etwas sarkastischen Sinn für Humor, der aber recht gut ankommt; seine Freunde nennen ihn "Trip". Er kann aber auch stur und leicht reizbar sein, er ist definitiv sehr tapfer und mutig. Außerdem mischt er sich gerne in Dinge ein, die ihn nichts angehen und versucht immer anderen zu helfen, auch wenn er damit gegen Befehle oder Direktiven verstößt. Hobbies Seine Hobbies umfassen das Holodeck sowie alles was mit Maschinen und ihrer Reparatur zu tun hat. Tucker, J. Tucker, J. Tucker, J. Kategorie:Führungsoffizier (San Diego)